Raj
General 'Rajesh "Raj" '''is an Indian elephant. He is part of the jelly cabin trio and is probably the most nervous, cowardly, and cautious of the characters. He is the deuteragonist of the series. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett who is also the voices of Samson, Lucky Bob from ''Histeria!, Ho from Pucca, Kowalski from Penguins of Madagascar , Petrie from the Land Before Time series, and Henry from Kid vs Kat. Throughout the series it is shown that he has an addiction to marshmallows. Personality Raj is a cautious elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. He is one of Lazlo's bunkmates in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with his best friends Lazlo and Clam. He wears a combination beanie and a fez instead of the usual Bean Scout hat. He appears to love his hat because where the Bean Scouts don't have to wear their hats, he wears his all the time. When Harold was trying to impersonate Raj, Harold was wearing a similar beanie and Raj complimented Harold on his impeccable taste. The propeller spins rapidly when he is agitated, a common visual clue used with many other characters where a prop reacts to the persons state of mind (Popeye is one quintessential example, where his pipe spins). Despite being considered a loser by Edward, Raj is considered cool by other scouts and at times Raj can act like a bully at times but only to Samson Raj has a little bit of rivalry with Samson. While both Raj and Samson are cowardly and vain, Raj is a little less so. Samson tried to blackmail Raj by threatening to tell the other Beans about Raj's big secret, which is that Raj has two belly buttons. Once everyone knew his secret, the other Beans Scouts didn't mind. Samson and Raj also have had bitter arguments over a bottle of nasal spray; and Samson once tried to hide in Raj's potato salad, which made Raj understandably upset. When Raj finds a secret hot spring to soak in, to help him from breaking out in acne, both Raj and Samson again get into another spat about who's hot spring it really is. In the end, they both agree to share the hot spring. We also see that Raj is a bit of a "drama queen", storming off the stage of play rehearsal; it actually turns out that he suffers from stage fright. He is heavily obsessive compulsive; for example, he has seven blankets, one for each day of the week, to sleep with at night. Raj hates messes, pests and anything that slithers or crawls and cowers from many things such as swimming. Raj has a very sensitive disposition and easily gets upset to the point of crying when saddened, scared or making big careless mistakes. He even cries much more often than Lazlo and he tends to react by hiccuping. In spite of his fears, Raj sticks with his friends in their adventures because, like them, he loves fun (almost as much as his yodeling record collection). He seems to have concern for Lazlo. One might consider him a good balance to Lazlo's impulsiveness and sometimes has to bring Lazlo back reality when his imagination is overactive. He dreams of becoming a professional DJ one day. Raj loves marshmallows, to the point where he is completely addicted to them. Raj is allergic to bacon. Everyone pronounces Lumpus' name as Luhm-puss /lʌmpʊs/) but Raj is the only scout who pronounces it as Loohm-puss /lumpʊs/). While at camp, his parents send him presents from Kaffizzle River. Marshmallows are his favorite food, almost to the point of addiction. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Trivia * He speaks in a strong Indian accent. * He doesn't like sparkles waters. * He's allergic to bacon. * Later on in the fifth season, Raj starts to use the word "dude" when referring to Lazlo. *He used to have insectophobia (fear of insects), until he befriended Elebug. *We see his bottom when he sits on a pinecone. * Raj one time had a huge obsession with marshmallows * It is revealed in "All Campers Pull Pants" and "Overcooked Beans", that Raj's Underpants are red boxer shorts with a peanut design on them. * He had 2 cousions who had their wisidom tusks pulled out in the same weekend. * Raj has a retainer. * Raj has a Kafizzile river snowglobe. *Raj has a brother and his brother never wore his retainer. *Raj loves peanut butter and pickle sandwiches. *Raj used to help his mother making the soft bread and had softest bread in the whole village. Relationship Lazlo Most of the episode, you'll see the Jelly Bean especially him and Lazlo hang out. Also, it's revealed in Squirrel Seats that they are the closest friend. Protecting him from getting a seat next to Patsy Smiles Gallery ru:Раджа Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bean Scouts Category:Cabin member Scouts Category:Characters from Camp Kidney Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Elephants Category:Indian Characters Category:Kidney Campers